


Shattered

by Eridank_Memes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridank_Memes/pseuds/Eridank_Memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee had beat him until he begged for mercy. He had ravaged Eridan; stripping away his innocence slowly. And leaving him cold and bare with the words </p>
<p>"Not a word about this to the others. Or next time will be ten times worst."</p>
<p>Eridan Ampora lay on his back. The window was open and he stared at the ceiling. He wasnt sure when "next time" would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eridan Ampora was confused. More confused than he had ever been in his whole life.

It started when Gamzee Makara began to court him. At first he would bring him little things like chocolates, and flowers.

It quickly escalated. Gamzee brought him rings, cash, anything he ever desired. 

And although Eridan was "filthy stinking rich" as his cousin Cronus would describe it. And could pretty much afford what ever he wanted; it was nice to feel wanted, appreciated loved.

Gamzee soon began showing signs of affection towards Eridan. Lingering hugs, the way Gamzee's hand would rest upon his own for just a moment longer before moving away.

Eventually Eridan began feeling these feelings himself. It all lead up to when Gamzee asked him out on a date. 

Eridan had never recalled having so much fun in his life; not even when he was with Fef. Gamzee had made him laugh like he hadn't in years. 

Gamzee had walked him home that night. And although he relented at first Eridan welcomed him into his home.

Gamzee took in every inch of the stylish and modern two bedroom apartment Eridan shared with his room mate Sollux Captor. 

He poked around every inch of the apartment before making his to way to Eridan's Bedroom. 

Eridan quickly joined him, not really trusting Gamzee in his room; It was no secret that he was on Hardcore drugs, and Eridan wasn't sure if he was on anything at the moment. 

Then it happened. Eridan wasn't sure what transpired in the next few moments. All he knows is he was suddenly thrown on the floor with Gamzee on top of him.

Gamzee had made love to him that night. But it wasn't normal. It was angry, violent, almost vengeful. Eridan had never been in a situation quite as intense. 

Gamzee had beat him until he begged for mercy. He had ravaged Eridan; stripping away his innocence slowly. And leaving him cold and bare with the words 

"Not a word about this to the others. Or next time will be ten times worst."

Eridan Ampora lay on his back. The window was open and he stared at the ceiling. He wasnt sure when "next time" would be


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan awoke with a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't certain what happened was real or a figment of his imagination.

He tried to pull himself out of bed, causing a sudden pain between his legs to flare up. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he hopped out of the bed and to the bathroom he and Sollux shared, looked in the mirror and cringed at the large black eye he was sporting on his face.

His hand rose up slowly and he tenderly touched the spot. He clenched his teeth to prevent from screaming. 

Eridan was angry. How could he let himself be taken advantage of like that. More importantly how could he not have seen this comming. Gamzee was fucked up in the head.

He quickly stripped of his clothing and hopped into the shower. Eager to wash all traces of Gamzee of him. The scent of his body slamming into his. The taste of his lips.

Eridan just wanted to forget. He scrubbed quickly and thoroughly, before stepping out and drying off. 

He dressed in a simple outfit consisting of a black turtle neck blue pants and his signature scarf.

Looking in the mirror once more; he noticed how large the black eye was, it stood out against his pale translucent skin, an ever present reminder of what was done to him.

Eridan let out a slight sob. Then drying his face of tears he left the bathroom. 

Sollux was sitting on the sofa in his underwear watching some dumb reality show. Usually Eridan would criticize him, and yell at him for being in his underwear. But today he felt like if he said a single word everything would come pouring out of him.

He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal, making sure to keep his head down along the way. 

Sollux; noticing how silent Eridan was turned to face his roommate. 

"What no complaints today?' He asked with a smirk.

It took all of Eridan's will power to restrain himself from walking over to Sol and beating the shit out of him.

Eridan gritted his teeth, "Nope"

Sollux recoiled, not expecting the answer he got. As much as he hated to admit it he enjoyed fighting with Eridan. It was fun to provoke him until he turned red and became speechless. 

Sollux looked at Eridan who wouldn't even look him in the eye. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly 

"Please leav-ve me alone Sol." Eridan stuttered quietly. 

Sollux sat quietly and watched Eridan fumble with the cereal box and milk. He frowned slightly. 

"Whats wrong ED?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's w-wrong." He said quickly. Sollux narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit. I've lived with you long enough to know that you stutter your v's and w's when you're upset or anxious or scared."

Eridan shuddered. His back tensing. He was surprised Sollux had managed to pick that up. He had tried to hide it from him after all."W-well you're mistaken. Im hav-ving a lov-vely day." His hamd clenched around the creal box.

Sollux stood up and strode towards Eridan. "Bullshit. If youre having such a great day, turn around, look me in the eyes and say it to my face."

Eridan sighed. The black eye would take a week to heal and he couldn't avoid looking at Sollux in the eye for a week. Sollux wasn't dumb, he'd figure it out eventually.

Eridan turned around. He looked Sollux straight in the eye. "I'm hav-ving a great day." He said through clenched teath.

Sollux looked at his face and winced at the sight of the black eye. He frowned slightly before reaching up to touch it. 

Eridan flinched and made a slight sound. Stopping Sollux dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry" Sollux said. 

"Its not your fault", Eridan replied, "Its mine."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night. Sollux was playing video games with his online friend when Eridan suddenly pushed open the door to his room and stumbled out. 

For some strange reason he was dressed in all black and had only one ring on. He looked at Sollux.

"Sol i need to borrow your ID."

"What the hell? Where is this coming from?"

"Please Sol? Its important." Sollux looled at Eridan. Eridan was smaller than he was but Sollux had never really noticed that.

Eridan usually carried himself with so much pride that it was hard to see him as small. But now looking at him, he reminded Sollux of a small scared child.

Eridan's face was set, his jaw firm. "Sol?" He asked. "I really need your ID."

"Yeah why?" Sollux asked coyly.

Eridan shrugged. "I need it to buy some liquor." 

Sollux could tell he was lying. His left eye always twitched when he lied. Sollux gave in and handed his ID to him.

Eridan responded by bowing slightly and muttering "Thank you." Under his breath.

Sollux sighed. Eridan had been acting strange all week. First it started with the black eye incident, then he noticed Eridan was quieter than usual and wouldn't criticize him.

And when Sollux tried to criticize Eridan for eating food out of his side of the fridge, instead of fighting back, Eridan started crying and muttering "I'm sorry" and "please" under his breath.

And his stutter was frequent now, he just couldn't stop stuttering. Sollux sighed. He actually cared about his room mate. No matter how annoying he was, they still lived together. He had to care.  
-  
-  
Eridan was nervous. He'd never bought a gun before and was buying it from some shady dealer in a back alley.

The man hadn't looked twice at the ID and he handed Eridan a small Pistol. Eridan was fairly excited, holding the gun gave him a sense of power that he had never felt before. Eridan smiled to himself before he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Eribro!"

Eridan stopped. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that plagued his nightmares. He turned around to see Gamzee standing only a few feet behind him.

Without thinking, Eridan turned around and ran. Forgetting about Sollux's ID, and clutching his gun. He had no bullets so the gun was pretty useless. He dropped it along the side of the road and continued running. 

Gamzee was faster than he was. And in seconds had caught up to him and pinned him against a building.

"You thought you could run motherfucker?" Gamzee said into his neck. "Listen here you little shit, next time, DON'T MOTHERFUCKING RUN." 

Eridan whimpered slightly and nodded. Gamzee smiled and then began to do the very thing Eridan feared.  
-  
Eridan walked home after that. Sore and tired. He picked up the gun off the sidewalk and walked home. His clothes had been shredded to bits, he was practically naked. 

He knocked on the door to his apartment, having lost the key during his encounter with Gamzee.

When Sollux opened the door he was expecting the pizza he had ordered not too long ago, but he was met with the sight of a bedraggled and pretty fucked up Eridan.

"Jesus fucking-" Eridan shrugged and moved past him.

"Its nothing." Eridan said walking away. Sollux grabbed his arm and pulled Eridan towards him. Eridan winced in pain and pulled his arm back. 

"Nothing my ass." Sollux said grabbing Eridan again and puling him towards the couch. He lifted Eridan's tattered hoodie off his body and pulled off his shirt.

Eridan shivered slightly, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Sollux had gone quiet, waiting for an explanation about the various bruises along his chest.

"That's not nothing." He said quietly. "What's going on ED?" 

Eridan looked at Sollux, tears filling up in his eyes. He let a few of them fall before wiping the rest away. 

Sollux took in the sight of his room mate, he looked broken and hurt. Like something or someone had hurt him; and left him feeling sad and alone. 

Sollux couldn't help the sudden wave of sympathy that flooded through him. He grabbed Eridan and held him close to his body.

"It's okay ED. I've got you." He whispered. And Eridan cried harder than he ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you're enjoying this story just fyi its mainly published on wattpad, my wattpad is eridank_memes and I will update there first usually. So just an FYI.

"Hey... Sollux...HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Karkat shouted angrily.

"Mmmhmm..." Sollux said staring into the distance.

"Really? Then what the fuck did I just say?" Karkat said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sollux looked back at the short cashier. Karkat and him had been best friends since he could remember and they had done everything together.

Sollux could usually put up with Karkat bullshit but he was not in the mood for it right now. He had other things on his mind.

"Why have you been so fucking spacey lately?" Karkat asked. 

"I'm not spacey." Sollux said barely paying attention.

"Yes you are, you showed up for work twenty minutes late, you've dropped like a million cups of coffee and you keep giving customers the wrong change; you're supposed to be the math guy!"

Sollux looked back towards the window. It was all true he realized. His mind was preoccupied. He showed up for work because he woke up late.

After Eridan came back last night, he had held onto him until his room mate fell aleep, then he fell asleep too.

He was woken up sometime around 4:13 a.m. when Eridan began moaning and crying in his sleep. It became worst and Eridan started screaming 'STOP' and 'NO' over and over again.

Sollux woke him up and held him again as he cried. They fell asleep holding each other and woke up late. Sollux had barely any time to get to work and as a result he was late.

All day all he could think of was Eridan. Is he okay? I wonder what happened last night? Maybe someone was attacking him?

"You're doing it again fuckass."

"Sorry kk." Sollux said apologetic. "Hey I'll make it up to you, after our shift do you want to come over and play COD?"

Karkat smiled. "You know I'll be there." He said returning to blabbing about what was going on with him and Terezi.

Sollux listened. Barely.  
-

Its strange waking up alone. Eridan noted. As much as he hated to admit it, waking up without Sollux there was strange.

Having him there was comforting to Eridan, it made him feel safer. 

He woke up and began to do the chores that he was supposed to do. He went around the apartment, cleaning and doing laundry. He liked cleaning; It made him feel a lot better.

Afterwards he called Fef and invited her over for dinner. She seemed happy to since she hadn't talked to Eridan in a while. 

Eridan went down to the local grocery store and bought Strawberry Ice cream, Cookies, Steak and ingredients to make a salad.

When he got home he felt a lot happier than he had in a long time, he set the table and prepared food for him and Fef. While waiting for the food to Cook, he turned on the T.V. and switched to the movie channel.

His favorite movie, The Godfather was playing, so he settled down to watch it. 

He had only been watching for about five minutes when the doorbell rang. Eridan stood up excitedly and rushed to the door.

"Hey Fef-." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Eribro." Gamzee smiled down at him viciously.

"No...Gamzee please no more..." Eridan started. But he was cut off by Gamzee pushing his lips against his.

Eridan let out an involuntary moan. He hated the way Gamzee made him feel, anxious, nervous and and somehow... Excited?

His own body was betraying him. Gamzee Shut the door an pushed Eridan towards his bedroom.

Eridan heard the door close and lock behind him.

"Are you ready Eribro?"

He wasn't ready. And even though his heart was pounding in his ears, he still heard the doorbell ring in the distance.  
-  
Sollux and Karkat handed off their shifts an hour earlier than usual. Karkat got into Sollux's car and continued talking about his love life.

"Sollux?" Karkat asked

"Yeah?" Sollux responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks for listening." Karkat said. 

Sollux smiled. "No problem KK."

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, With only a few comments from either of the boys. The silence wasn't awkward; it was pretty comfortable actually.

They got to the apartment in record time. Sollux parked his car and headed up the stairss to his door. 

There was someone already there.

"FF?" Sollux called out, he could tell it was her; he knew every curve on her body.

"Sollux!" She called back as excitedly as always. "Long time no see!" She gave him a quick hug and kissed him on his cheek.

Feferi Pixes had been Sollux's first time. They had hooked up at a party not too long ago and became friends with benefits.

Their relationship grew and they started going out. But things went south pretty quickly and they decided to call it off. 

Sollux smiled at her. "Hey FF. What are you doing here?"

"Eridan invited me over for dinner. But I've been here for ten minutes and he won't open the door."

"What the fuck?" Karkat said as loud as usual."Maybe he didn't hear you? Or maybe he's not home."

"Not possible. If someone rings the doorbell it sounds in every area of the apartment. And ED wouldn't invite you over and just not open the door."

"Yeah, I know he's home. I can hear the T.V."

"Maybe he's crying..." Sollux said. Then both Karkat and Feferi turned to look at him.

"What?! Its possible." Sollux said defensively.

"Just open the fucking door." Karkat said. Sollux obliged. The door to the apartment swung open. 

Sure enough Feferi was right. The Godfather was playing on the television, the smell of burnt meat wafting through the air.

Sollux ran towards the kitchen and opened the oven. He put on a pair of oven mitts and pulled a burnt pan of steak out. "Shit." He hissed.

"Where is Eridan?" Feferi asked. 

"I don't know" Sollux replied. "But wherever he is: its not good."


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Sollux walked around the small living and dining area. Eridan had never burnt food before. He was a great chef and burning food was the epitome of failure.

He gave up and walked towards Eridan's bedroom. He tried the doorknob. Locked. He decided to knock on the door. He was expecting to hear a snarky Eridan telling him to fuck off.

What he heard was so much worst.  
-

"Make him motherfucking go away." Gamzee whispered into Eridans ear, his hand covering Eridan's mouth. "Make him motherfucking go away, or I will end you."

Oh my cod. This is how I'm going to die. Eridan thought. Resulting to using fish puns as a way to cling to reality.

"S-sol? P-please...leav-ve."

On the other side of the door Sollux made a face. Something wasn't right. Eridan was crying, first of all. And he sounded scared. 

"ED what the hell? Open the god damned door."

Eridan sniffed. Oh how he wished he could. "I-i Can't Sol. P-please leav-ve. 

Sollux jiggled the door knob. And knocked harder. But it was no use. The door wouldn't budge.

"Sollux what the hell-?" Karkat started.

"KK something's wrong with ED. He's in there but he wants me to go away. He's crying."

"But doesn't he hate you?" Karkat asked. Sollux looked at the shorter male. "Here let me try." Karkat pushed past Sollux and knocked twice.

"Eridan?"

"Go aw-way K-karkat." Eridan said through the door.

"Well I tried." Karkat said

Suddenly Feferi pushed past Karkat. She had known Eridan for a long time, that was enough to know that he never said full names.

"I'm calling Kanaya." Sollux said pulling out his cell phone.

"ERIDAN AMPORA WHAT IS GOING ON?" Feferi shouted.

"Fef please...I just w-want you to go." Eridan whimpered.

Feferi stood in shock. Eridan never pushed her away. They had been friends for the longest time that they learned to never push each other away.

Even when Feferi had a violent break up with Sollux and she showed up at his door in the middle of the night. He was there to welcome her and make her potato, cheese and bacon soup.

He was there to pat her back and hug her. And he was there to tell her its okay. Pushing her away was not like him.

"E-Eridan..."

"Fef...please..." Eridan was desperate now. He needed them to save him from the monstrosity that was his boyfriend, but he also didn't want them to see him so broken and weak.

Gamzee bit into Eridan's thigh, causing blood to flow and Eridan let out a sharp cry of pain.

"ED!" Sollux yelled pounding at the door. "What's going on."

"It's-s nothing S-sol. Please p-please just leav-" Eridan was cut off by Gamzee suddenly slamming his member into him.

"NO- PLEASE NO!" he cried out in terror and pain. "P-please please stop-." He was cut off again by Gamzee grabbing him and throwing him against a night stand.

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE ERIDAN?!" Karkat shouted. He was suddenly scared by the awful sounds coming from Eridan room.

Eridan groaned in pain. Gamzee had gotten up an pulled his clothes on. He turned around and looked at Eridan.

"Next time...I'll kill you motherfucker." He strode towards Eridan and punched him several times in the face. Effectively breaking his nose.

Gamzee turned around and opened the window, then he jumped out. Eridan heard his footprints echoing across the pavement. 

Then he started to cry. Each sob wracking his body and causing pain. He was crying loud enough for the others to hear, and strangely enough, he didn't care.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Sollux rushed towards it and opened it for Kanaya. 

Kanaya, looking as fashionable as ever strode in with a cool classy confidence that takes most people years to master. One might wonder how Kanaya Gained her confidence. Maybe she was born with it? 

We may never know. Kanaya walked over to the door to Eridan's room.

"What's the emergency?" She asked.

"Please Kanaya can you help us get Eridan out of his room something's wrong and he won't tell us and he's all alone and-." Feferi stopped talking when Kanaya held up her hand.

"Say no more." She said. Kanaya reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card. She slid it between the door and the door frame and pushed the door open with a practiced ease.

Sollux, Feferi, and Karkat looked at her with looks of admiration on their faces. 

Kanaya smiled and stuck the credit card back into her purse. "You're welcome." She said.

"Eridan!" Feferi pushed past Kanaya and ran into Eridan's bedroom.

Eridan's eyes were swollen shut and his breathing was faint. He was naked and shivering on the floor. 

"ED what the hell happened in here?" Eridan's room was trashed. His furniture was in pieces and everything was all over the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Karkat exclaimed suddenly. He had just entered the room and was taken aback by Eridan on the floor. 

Eridan was bleeding from several spots on his body, and was covered in bruises. The most alarming sight of all was the large growing pool of blood forming by his head.

"Call an ambulance." Kanaya said, being the first one to recover from shock. When nobody moved she shouted "KARKAT CALL AN AMBULANCE GOD DAMN IT. Feferi get some towels and water, Sollux come here and hold his head up." 

Sollux quickly rushed towards Eridan and helped Kanaya lift his head above the ground. 

"Sollux stay here, Im going to grab some pain killers." Kanaya said standing up. 

"S-sol?" Eridan said weakly.

"Yeah ED, I'm here." Sollux said softly.

"Sol is he c-coming back?"

"Who? ED, is who coming back?"

"P-please don't let him hurt me Sol." Eridan clutched Sollux' shirt. "P-please..."

"Don't worry ED I won't." Sollux said softly. Sollux sighed. He would catch who ever did this. He was going to catch them and make them pay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to tell us what happened Mr. Ampora?" The police woman asked Eridan for what had to be the millionth time.   
Eridan tried to keep a straight face, but he was certain that the police woman could see the rage flashing in his eyes.

After he had been picked up by the ambulance, Eridan had been rushed to the ER. It wasn't that memorable, everything went by in a quick blur and the only thing he could remember was Karkat and Sollux talking to each other in hushed voices.

The police woman gritted her teeth in frustration. She was getting agitated: Eridan met her gaze and sighed.

"No."

"Are you sure?" She asked again. Eridan looked at the floor and swallowed past the lump in his thought.

"I'm certain." The lady sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Well, when you're ready to say something, no matter how miniscule the information is, don't hesitate to contact me."

Eridan nodded even though he had no plans of contacting her. This was the reason he didn't want Sollux to file an investigation.

The whole thing was pointless to him, the cops would ask him to talk and he would refuse, all his friends were interviewed and so were his neighbors. So far they had no leads.

"ED?" Sollux called "Can I come in?"

"No." Eridan said not really feeling up to speaking with Sollux.

"Fuck you I'm coming in anyway." Sollux said entering the room. Eridan groaned.

"W-what do you w-want?" Eridan said facing Sollux. With a stone cold glare.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to talk to them." Sollux said

Eridan cringed slightly, it would actually. It would kill him. Eridan knew the cost of him speaking out, and he wasn't sure he was willing to take that risk.

He shook his head and looked at Sollux "It would actually."

"How?" Sollux replied.

"You saw." He said simply before quietly sitting back in his hospital bed.

"ED, you can tell me, I wont even tell them, I just want to know what's going on." Sollux pleaded.

"Sollux I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if I do-." The door to Eridan hospital room suddenly sprang open and Gamzee walked in.

"Eribro!" He exclaimed, rushing to hug Eridan; and not bothering to close the door.

"GAM?!" Eridan immediately tensed I'm as Gamzee pulled him into a hug. The hug was surprisingly gentle, but Eridan wouldn't relax.

"Eribro I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier but I had to pay some motherfucking guys and I can't believe something motherfucking awful like that happened fucking to you." Gamzee said tears streaming down his face.

Someone hand him an Oscar. Eridan thought, he rose his hand up slowly and pat Gamzee on his back awkwardly. "There there?" He said in a questioning tone.

"GZ? How did you get in here?" Sollux asked not really caring.

"What do you mean?" Gamzee asked." 

"I thought only his family could see him."

"I'm his boyfriend I get to see him whenever I want." Gamzee stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wait what? ED you're...Gay?"

"Does that honestly surprise you?" Eridan said with a roll of his eyes.

"No but...GZ?!" 

"I'm not gay, I'm pansexual." Gamzee said plainly.

"Oh shit." Sollux said.

"Sollux do you have a problem with my being gay?" Eridan asked.

Sollux shook his head. "No."

"Then please shut the fuck up." Sollux glared at Eridan, if he wasn't in a hospital bed, Sollux would have punched the living daylights out of him.

"Do you want me to leave ED?"

Eridan laughed "Yes Sollux do I hav-ve to spell it out for you? I. Don't. W-want. You. Here."

"I'll just go then." Sollux said turning on his heels to leave.

"Great, that means that I get to spend some motherfucking one on one time with my motherfucking boyfriend." Gamzee said cheerfully

A shudder went through Eridan as he realized the mistake he had made. "I think I hav-ve a headache." He mumbled.

Sollux turned to look back at Eridan. "What?" He asked.

"I think v-visiting time is ov-ver."

"ED, the others will be here soon- don't you dare push that button."Sollux said gesturing at the call button next to his bed.

"Eribro? I thought you liked motherfucking company." Gamzee pouted.

"Get the fuck out." Eridan growled.

"ED what the hell has gotten into you?" Sollux said taking small steps towards Eridan.

"I sw-wear I w-will start screaming if you don't leav-ve." Eridan said, this time his voice was pleading.

"What the hell are you on tonight?" Sollux said.

"Eribro-." Gamzee made a small move towards Eridan.

Eridan screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are yo ready to leave Mr Ampora?" Asked the kind nurse that had been taking care of him during his stay.

Eridan nodded, he wasn't emotionally prepared to leave, a part of himself wanted him to cry and throw a tantrum until they let him stay. But he still had his dignity. No matter how small it was.

He had Feferi pick him up from the hospital; driving gave him bad anxiety but he loved taking short road trips with her.

The car trip was pretty silent for the most part, with only a few questions from Fef. He still hadn't told her what happened that night she and the others found him.

She stopped asking after he slid into silence. Eridan had given up on talking when he realized as long as he could talk the questions would continue to flood in.

He was still capable of opening his mouth to speak and having words pour out of his mouth like a flood, but he found he preferred the comfort of silence much better.

His silence even scared away the police. They had no clues, no leads and their prime suspect was 'incapable of speech'.

Eridan took to communicating through slight grunts moans and other various sounds. Feferi mainly asked yes or no questions so he could nod in answer.

Feferi drove Eridan home and helped him pull his things out of her trunk. He only had a few belongings so it wasn't that hard.

After all his things were out and in his living room. (His own room brought back too many bad memories.) Eridan pulled Feferi into a thankful hug.

She immediately knew what he meant and hugged him back. "You're welcome" she said quietly. 

Feferi left without another word and as soon as she was gone, Eridan closed and locked all the doors, windows and any possible entrance to the apartment. He called the doorman and asked him not to let anyone up even if they claimed to be visiting Sollux.

He then turned the T.V. on and cranked it low so he could hear if anyone was coming. And as tired as he was, Eridan knew he couldn't sleep. Not In a million years.

***

It didn't take long for Sollux to get back home. The second the door opened and Sollux stepped in Eridan let out a sigh of relief.

"You look swell." Sollux said as he walked towards the kitchen to drop off groceries. Sollux hadn't seen Eridan since Eridan had shouted at him to leave the hospital room.

Eridan stood up from his chair and walked over to where Sollux was standing and smiled half-heartedly at him.

Sollux stared at Eridan "he was un-aware of his silence and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Are you alright ED?" Sollux asked quizzically.

Eridan nodded and smiled again to show Sollux that he was actually alright. Sollux frowned slightly and nodded too. "If you say so." 

They quickly fell into an awkward silence. Then a loud knock sounded at the door. "HEY ASSHOLES THE DOOR MAN WOULDN'T LET ME IN, WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY?" Karkat's usual loud voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Sollux quickly opened the door for him while Eridan pulled out a kitchen knife. 'You can never be too careful' he thought.

"KK chill out." Sollux said trying to calm his angry friend.

"I CANNOT 'CHILL OUT' SOLLUX, SOMEBODY TOLD THE DOOR MAN NOT TO LET ANYBODY IN."

"You're overreacting." Sollux said. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Eridan holding a kitchen knife with a glum look on his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ ED what the hell." Karkats attention suddenly turned towards Eridan also. His eyes widened as he realized Eridan's knife was pointed at him.

Eridan placed the knife between his teeth and creeped towards Karkat, lifted him up silently before dropping him again. He nodded slightly then walked towards the bathroom and shut the door.

"What the HELL was that?" Karkat asked, shaken from the whole experience.

"KK he won't talk to anyone anymore. And he locked all the windows and doors, and told the door man not to let anyone in."

"So...it was him?" Karkat asked. Sollux nodded.

"Well I have just the thing to cheer him up." Karkat said.

Karkat waited until Eridan open end the bathroom door again.

"ERIDAN YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER, LOOK ALIVE! ITS PARTY TIME."

 

It didn't take much to get Eridan out of the house. Sollux on the other hand had decided to stay. He knew what kinds of shenanigans happened at Karkat's parties, he wanted to stay out of it.

Karkat had driven Eridan downtown to his friends house, at which loud music was playing from. Eridan quietly followed Karkat to the person throwing the party. And introduced her as Terizi. Terizi had large thick glasses: due to the fact that she was legally blind and short red hair. She was taller than Karkat, by only a few inches and she had a raspy voice.

Karkat whispered something into her ear and she nodded and walked briskly away. "She's going to get the others. Come on." Karkat said pulling Eridan along. They walked up a long winding staircase into a large observatory.

Karkat gestured for Eridan to sit down before rushing off to get something. 

The door to the observatory creaked open and Eridan stood up on high alert, only to see Terizi and a few other people enter. Karkat returned with a small plastic baggie of some kind of vegetation some paper and a lighter. 

He grinned at Eridan and Eridan suddenly felt more scared than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone sat down in a small circle and Karkat passed around a pack of cigarettes. They all took one and lit them.

"So Eridan allow me to introduce you to everyone." Karkat said. He pointed at a slightly chubby Asian girl with hips that would put Shikira to shame; "That is Aradia."

He pointed again at a tall skinny blonde girl with blue highlights. "Vriska." Then he looked at two boys, one had short black hair, bucked teeth and glasses, the other had blonde hair and was wearing shades. "And those two idiots are John and Dave. They're gay, don't let them convince you otherwise." 

The entire group laughed and John blushed. Dave just sat there with a look of stone on his face.

Karkat pointed at a small looking girl dressed in green, "And that is Nepeta, the tall sweaty guy next to her is Equius." They both nodded in acknowledgement. 

Eridan squirmed in his seat, The entire group began talking as Karkat passed around a joint. The joint went through pretty much everyone before reaching Eridan. 

Eridan had always been down for trying new things but this was a different story. He quickly placed the joint against his his lips and took a long drag, inhaling the smoke. He coughed and choked against it.

The joint went around several more times and Eridan learned a few things;

1\. Smoking was difficult at first, but after a while you get used to it. 

2\. Once you get used to it, your entire reality changes.

3\. Nothing really matters when you're high.

The only person that didn't smoke a joint was Equius, When asked he had replied "Someone needs to get everyone home." Eridan nodded in understanding.

He felt more powerful than he had felt in a long time, and he found that speaking was so much easier, he didn't have to force the words out of him, they flowed out naturally.

He reached for the joint again when he felt someone's hand stop him. He turned to face the tall blonde chick, he remembered her name was Vriska.

"Hey." She said, "If you're still up for a good time I can help." She said.

Eridan blinked. With all the good vibes buzzing around in his head, he wasn't sure what she meant. But he was certain that it could only mean something good. Right?   
He stood up to follow her and she lead him to a small closet. Wait... Eridan thought; something about this feels wrong. Vriska looked up at him from her thick eyelashes. She leaned up to him and kissed him.

Vriska was a pretty great kisser. But Eridan wasn't sure if that was all she wanted to do. She continued to kiss him as she took off her shirt. And suddenly it was like Eridan saw the light. He quickly pushed her away, panting.

"No." He said firmly.

"What's wrong babe?" Vriska whispered seductively.

"I... I can't. You're great and all but I can't do this. Not here not now, not with...you."

Vriska looked hurt. "Why not?"

Eridan took in as much air as possible, but it wasn't enough, he felt like he was drowning.

"I-i hav-ve to go." He said pushing open the door. He ran out of the observatory and down the steps. He found himself back at the party. His mouth was dry, so he picked up a cup of what looked like punch and downed it all in one drink. He was still thirsty. 

***

Eridan was drunk. And high. But mostly drunk. He had somehow managed to stumble home without passing out or throwing up, but for some reason he couldn't remember how he got high, or drunk. 

As he approached the door to his apartment, Eridan fumbled in his pocket for keys. In his drunken haze he must have forgotten them somewhere. Eridan closed his hands into a fist and began pounding on the door. 

The door swung open with such force that Eridan fell over.

"ED?" A sleepy eyed Sollux asked.

Eridan quickly stood up. "Hel-he-hello sssssol." He said giggling.

Oh my god Sollux thought, He's drunk. Eridan pushed past Sollux into the apartment. He looked around and then back at Sollux.

"Ni-ni-nice place you'v-ve got h-h-here." Eridan said before falling over. "W-whoops.". He said giggling again.

"ED what the hell happened?" Sollux asked.

"I dunno." Eridan said still on the floor. "I k-k-kinda like it though." 

Sollux walked over to Eridan to try to help him up. He was only a few feet from him when Eridan slid his legs out, causing Sollux to trip and land on top of him.

"Ow..." Sollux muttered as Eridan began laughing maniacally.

Sollux barely had time to stand up when Eridan rolled over and adjusted himself so that he was positioned on top of him.

Sollux stared up at Eridan whose face was only a few mere inches from his. "ED what the hell are you..." He trailed off when Eridan placed his face against the side of his. And sniffed him.

Oh my god. Sollux thought mortified. He let out an involuntary shiver.

"You smel-l reeeeeallly nice Sol." Eridan said against his neck. 

"Oh my god ED this is making me feel really uncomfortable." Sollux said. Eridan lifted his face from Sollux's neck. 

Eridan stared down at Sollux. The intensity of his gaze caused Sollux to blush. "What the hell are you looking at." Eridsn didn't respond but instead gently pushed his lips against Sollux's.

Sollux lay there frozen. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. His room mate was kissing him, and as much as he hated to admit it; he kind of liked it.

Eridan pulled away pretty soon. Too soon Sollux thought. "You taste exactly how I thought you would." Eridan breathed out.

Sollux stared deep into Eridan's eyes. Without thinking Sollux reached up to kiss him again. And this time he didn't regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

In his drunken (and high) state, Eridan hadn't taken any question to Sollux's sudden return if affection. He instead continued pushing it; this was who he wanted. Not the abusive boyfriend Gamzee is, not a whore like Vriska is - presumably. Sollux. It just felt right.

After Eridan deepened the kiss, Sollux quickly slid his tongue along the other's bottom lip, eager. He wasn't sure how long he'd been longing for this, but he knew that he wanted now. Snaking his arms, he wrapped them around Eridan's waist.

Then, Eridan pulled away, extremely worried - but also to catch his breath. Panting slightly, he confronted Sollux. 

"Uh..Sol..? How-w far are w-we actually goin'..?" He responded almost immediately - later on he'd question why he knew the answer so quickly. 

"We'll go as far as you want, okay ED? I don't want to hurt you, and I never would want to."

Nodding, the shorter of the two, Eridan, leaned in to kiss Sollux again. The kiss quickly escalated again, with Sollux unsurprisingly taking on the dominant roll. Eridan himself didn't know anything other than being the lesser one, considering his prior relationship.

Sollux slid his tongue across the kiss, allowing Eridan to suck on it softly. He let out a small moan, but regained himself, exploring Eridan's mouth. Steadily coming off of the drugs, he was still drunk as he pushed forward, suddenly grinding against Sollux. "Mmph!~"

Pulling the kiss apart once again, Sollux looked at him awkwardly. "E-ED, I..you..it's" He wasn't sure how to tell the other that, well, he simply had a boner. Taking a deep breath, his face was completely red as he stated so. "ED I'm horny." Sollux thought that he should have been embarrassed, but somehow he wasn't.

Eridan giggled softly and whispered seductively in his ear, "W-what do you w-want me to do about it..?~" Blushing even more, if that was possible at this point, Sollux bit his lip and closed his eyes. It was starting to hurt now, his member making his pants tighter.

Eridan tilted his head from the other's lips, and instead cuddled his head into Sollux's neck. He gave it a few soft kisses before starting to bite and suck gently. 

After he found the area that made Sollux moan the most, he sucked a little more forcefully. Sollux continued to let out small, cute moans at this, and soon the tent in his pants was slightly larger.

Still under some sort of influence, Eridan bent down, and - with a small grin - started to unzip Sollux's grey jeans. Instead of continuing to go along, Sollux suddenly sat up, unsure of the situation. "E-ED, are you sure you want to go this far..? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Eridan looked up for a moment. Though his words were a little slurred, it was clear that he wanted this change. Eridan simply nodded and persisted in sliding off Sollux's bottoms.

The taller of the two tried not to squirm too much as his yellow, bee - print boxers were slid from his waist. He felt the elastic at his knees as Eridan got into a comfortable position. A sudden chill went up his back when Eridan placed his cold hands at his waist.

"A-ah..~" Sollux breathed out, squeezing his eye shut. Eridan giggled more before placing a small kiss on the tip of Sollux's member, waiting patiently to see his reaction. In return, Sollux let out a small cry of pleasure, slightly louder than before.

Taking a little bit of his member in at a time, Eridan bobbed his head gently. He softly slid his teeth down Sollux's length, and Sollux bucked forward, thrusting into his mouth. Gripping the counter for support, he started apologizing over and over - "I'm so s-sorry ED, oh my God. I'm so f-fucking sorry."

Pulling off, Eridan shushed him and returned to his actions. He started to suck Sollux's head and pump his length. When Sollux threw his head back and let his knees buckle, he slid his hand faster and sucked harder. Eridan attacked his slit with his tongue and pushed his mouth down the whole member, taking his hand away.

"E-ED!~" Sollux continued moaning in pleasure and soon orgasmed, semen slightly filling Eridan's mouth. He swallowed and stood up, nuzzling Sollux's neck again. They stood like that for a moment before a knock was heard. "Eridan? I came to check up on you! Are you alright?"

Sollux jumped and pulled his pants and boxers back to his waist, his face entirely red. Eridan was blushing now too as he went to answer the door. "Hey Fef." he said, running his fingers through his hair and inviting her in. 

Sollux had thrown himself on the couch and faced the television, planning to cover up by pretending the two were watching it.

However, there was nothing on and Feferi immediately questioned this. "Sollux, are you watching TV? It's not on, you know.." He sat there nervously, not knowing what to say. Eridan just turned it on and sat on the floor - something he never did.

Noticing their odd behavior, Federi interrogated the two. "WHAT on EARTH is going on with you two? You're acting so shelly!"


	10. Chapter 10

After making sure Eridan was doing alright, Feferi left the small apartment and left both Sollux and Eridan with the enormity of their previous activities.

Eridan was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence; "I think we need sleep."

Sollux couldn't respond, his face flaming a bright red instead. He stood up from where he was seated and walked into his room, being careful to lock the door. 

Eridan (who was still quite drunk) moved to the sofa where he made his roost for the night. He closed his eyes knowing sleep was a far way from him and stayed there unmoving until the the sun came up and lit the room.

Only then was he able to fall asleep.

*****

"KK what the hell did you give Eridan last night?" Sollux asked Karkat while on his shift.

"Why? Did something happen to him? Did he do something to you?" Karkat replied looking up at Sollux innocently.

Sollux immediately thought of what he did on his living room floor with his roommate and his face flamed.

"Wait what happened between you two?" Karkat asked suddenly curious.

"Nothing... I just-" Sollux stopped when he heard the front door to the cafe open.

"Well speak of the devil." Sollux muttered looking at where Eridan was standing. He looked uncomfortable, wearing a scarf around his neck even though it was quite warm outside.

The front door opened again and Gamzee walked in and said something to Eridan, who gave a nod of understanding.

They both walked towards the counter and Karkat smirked. "Did you have fun last night Eridan?" He asked.

Eridan opened his mouth to speak and but he quickly closed it when he saw glanced at Sollux. Eridan felt his face heat up as if it was on fire.

"Wait what happened last motherfucking night?" Gamzee asked. Looking at Eridan.

"Nothing..." Sollux said immediately glancing at Eridan as if to say that they were never to speak of the event.

Eridan face flamed a little brighter. He hated being told what to do, even if it was Sol.

"Yeah...nothing." Eridan confirmed.

Karkat looked between the two and frowned. "Okay...now what the FUCK do you want to order. Or are you planning on standing there like a bunch of fuckwads all day." 

Eridan smiled slightly "What has the most sugar in it?" From the way Gamzee was looking at him he was sure he was going to need all the energy he could get.

*****

Gamzee left Eridan once again, broken. They had gone to Gamzees house to chill after going out for coffee. Gamzee had hit him twice in the neck; hard enough to leave a mark but easy to cover up if needed be.

Eridan knew Gamzee wouldn't hurt him as badly he did last time, unless Gam wanted to kill him....but he wasn't that crazy.

Gamzee had then after seeing the look of terror on Eridan face after he lashed out a second time just stopped. He ordered Eridan to get dressed and drove him home. The car ride was silent, and it wasn't comfortable.

Eridan's mind was it pieces but somehow he could still form words. 

'I'm breaking up with you.' Although those were the only words he could think of....

'I'm breaking up with you.'

'I'm breaking up with you.'

'I'm breaking up with you.'

They repeated endlessly in his brain he couldn't say it. Not no, not while they were on the freeway. Not today...when?

He waited until they approached the apartment building. As he unbuckled his seat belt he noticed Gam intensely watching him.

"Eribro you know-" Gamzee started but he couldn't finish. 

"I'm breaking up with you."Eridan said. He didn't mean to say it but he did. He was glad he said it and that this could change everything.

" Wait...What?" Gamzee asked incredulously. His amusement turned to anger once he noticed Eridan wasn't joking.

"I said I'm breaking up w-with you. I can't deal w-with this anymore." Eridan said, his voice shaking.

"WHAT?!" 

Eridan quickly opened the door and hopped out, making sure to slam it behind him.

"Don't wait up!" He yelled. Gamzee didn't hesitate, he stepped an the gas pedal and turned his car so that it was facing Eridan. He pushed the gas down and the car lurched forward.

Eridan ran towards the building and rushed up the stairs, no way he was getting murdered tonight. He quickly threw the front door to his apartment open and ran in, (bolting the door behind him of course.) Startling Sollux who was spread out lazily across the couch.

Eridan raced towards the nearest window facing the front parking lot just in time to see Gamzee speed away.

"What the hell was that ED you scared the shit out of me!" Sollux said loudly.

Eridan looked over at him and rushed to give him a hug. 

Sollux's body tensed up, the sudden physical contact was triggering memories that he preferred keep repressed. Not to mention it was giving him an awkward boner.

"ED get off of me." He said stiffly.

"Oh...does this mean nothing to you too?"

"What are you-?" Sollux started, but Eridan had gotten off him already.

"What you said at the coffee shop...did that really mean nothing?" Eridan glared at Sollux.

"No...I mean...yes....ugh ED I don't know okay? I'm sure you didn't feel anything, and I felt nothing-"

"No...NO...Sollux what we did made me feel something." Eridan said

"ED I'm not into you like that okay I just, I only gave in because I was horny and-"

"So you used me for sex?" Eridan scoffed.

"No!" Sollux said. 

"Then what was that...am I just a booty call? Was that our 'one night stand' ?"

"ED I'm over it why can't you get over it?!" Sollux half shouted.

Eridan stood up slowly. "Want to know why I can't get over it? Its because that's all I've been trying to do, whenever something bad happens I try my hardest to get over it but it never works."

Eridan slowly began to take off his shirt revealing a vast expanse of pale skin. 

"What are you doing ED?" Sollux asked feeling more nervous than before.

"I'm showing you why I can't get over it. You're the one good thing that has happened to me in a long ass time Sol. I was broken until you fixed me."

Sollux gasped inwardly at the sight of the fresh bruises and scars along Eridan's back and chest. The various hickeys and bluish green spots stood out like a sore thumb against Eridan's pale skin.

Sollux realized that the same phantom that was abusing him before was back. "ED who keeps-" he started

"It was Gamzee."


	11. Chapter 11

"ED..." Sollux trailed off, he didn't know what to say to the smaller male.

"Yeah I know it looks bad..." Eridan said hugging his exposed skin close to him.

"ED....I'm sorry." Sollux said hanging his head down in shame. He should have known it was Gamzee there was so much evidence pointing to him. 

Sollux silently cursed himself before reaching up and pulling Eridan down to his lap, enveloping him in a bear hug.

Overwhelmed by the gesture Eridan began to cry, causing Sollux to begin whispering all sorts of apologies in his ear.

"I'm so sorry ED. I'm serious...He doesn't deserve you." Of course the words made Eridan cry even more. 

He sat on Sollux's lap for a while before looking up at Sollux. "Hey S-sol...?" He asked tentatively.

Sollux looked down at Eridan and felt his heart stop. Eridan had tears in his eyes and his pink lips were parted slightly, his hair was disheveled and he was looking at Sol from through his long dark eyelashes.

"Y-yeah ED...? Sollux replied.

"I just wanted to say that-." 

"What the everloving FUCK are you two doing?" A loud Vantas voice boomed from the door way.

Sollux blushed, suddenly realizing how bad it looked from Karkats point of view, He had Eridan in his lap shirtless and their faces were only a few inches away from touching. 

"Um Kar this is not at all what you think it is." Eridan said pulling himself off of Sollux's lap. 

"What are you two fucking doing then, because it sure as hell looked like you were going to fuck each other."

"We were just talking KK." Sollux said rolling his eyes while praying the blush on his face away.

Karkat smirked, "Oh so you were talking with Eridan while he was sitting on your lap shirtless as you rubbed his back and whispered in his ear?"

If Eridan was embarrassed he wasn't showing it. He looked Karkat dead in the eye and said "How did you get in here Kar?" 

Karkat tossed his head back in annoyance "I rang the goddamn doorbell and knocked but no one fucking answered, so I used the spare key you keep under your door mat to let myself in. I have a letter for Sollux and I thought I should deliver it in person."

He pulled out a small white colored envelope from his coat and gave it to Sollux. 

"I'm going to leave you two love birds to get at it." Karkat said with a wink. Then turning on his heels he exited the apartment.

There was a slight silence before Eridan sat down next to Sollux. "Are you going to open it?" He asked.

Sollux looked over at Eridan, he couldn't seem to stop staring at him lately. "Um I'll do it later." He replied.

Eridan shrugged, his still bare shoulders arching before he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" Eridan asked from his position in the entry way.

Yes; YOU. Wait WHAT?! Sollux thought. He suddenly had a flash back To kissing Eridan that night on the living room floor. The way he ran his fingers through Eridan's hair, how they were so pressed together that he could feel Eridan's heart beat.

The way Eridan's mouth felt down there....

Sollux stood up immediately. He had and intense hard on now. He walked over to the door and pulled his coat over his head.

"No its okay I'm going to go out to eat." He said rushing out of the apartment.

"Alright whatever." Eridan said pulling down a box of spaghetti from a cabinet.

It wasn't like he was looking forward to eating with him anyway.

Yes he was.

-

Sollux walked through the dark streets his heart beating faster with each step. He breathed out into the cool night air wondering what made him like this.

All he could think about was Eridan. Eridan whom he had wanted to kiss just a moment ago. Eridan whom he had wanted to pin to the ground and make love to. Eridan who had been beaten and abused under his own roof.

Sollux knew he was being selfish by letting his feelings take him over. He knew Gamzee could come back and hurt Eridan again but if he had stayed in that apartment he would have no doubt kissed him again, or taken it so much further.

I need to get my mind off him, there has to be something I can do. Sollux thought, when suddenly he found himself in front of Feferi's house. 

Of course he had no idea what led him here, but he knew he could always count on Feferi to take his mind off things.

Without thinking he rang the doorbell. He couldn't help the slight pang of guilt that hit him, he felt as if he was betraying Eridan. 

Eridan knew about his past fling with Feferi but he disliked the idea of the two of them being together. 

Sollux if you go through with this and Eridan finds out you will have to say good bye to whatever you have with him. He thought.

This was probably the most selfish thing he had ever done; while Eridan might be being beaten he is out trying to get into his best friends pants.

The door swung open and the sweet smell of saltwater filled his nose.

No regrets. He thought smiling at Meenah Pixes (Feferi's older sister) As she ushered him in. Sollux kept a placid smile on his face, hoping the guilt eating him away from the inside wasn't showing.

-

Sollux woke up next to a dozing Feferi and sat up to find himself still naked. He sighed and stood up feeling much better about everything. 

The noises he made from standing up startled Feferi, she awoke with a start; falling off the bed with a less than graceful thump.

Sollux laughed "Are you okay FF?" He asked.

"Sollux what time is it?" She asked him looking nervously around.

"Does it matter?" Sollux said rolling his eyes at Feferi, who had hurriedly began putting clothes on her bare body.

"Yes Sollux it does remember what I told you last night?" Feferi groaned.

Admittedly Sollux did not actually remember, all he could remember was sleeping with Feferi.

"God damn it, Sollux you were supposed to wake up early and leave, Eridan is coming over."

"Oh...shit." Sollux said rushing to put his clothes on too, as he hurried he couldn't help but think about how he had it coming. He quickly checked the time for Feferi: 11:47a.m. and rushed out of her room.

Sollux bounded down her marble staircase and swung the front door open only to run right into Eridan.

"Sol?" He asked wide eyed.

Oh fuck, now I've done it. Sollux thought.


End file.
